batheofandomcom-20200214-history
Colony
Background *You can get a colony for your City that has varying benefits depending on your Academy level. *Upgrading your Academy to lv10 lets you have one colony *M5 Optio title lets you have two colonies *M13 Liutenant title lets you have three colonies *M37 Marshal title lets you have four colonies *M40 Maistor title lets you have five colonies *After lvl 40 you can ship them Caravans where they will automatically be accepted and pay you in Drachmas for it *When you move to different areas on the world, you lose your colonies *Clicking on the colony button on the management screen (Levy/Colony/Caravan/Promotion/Crops) will pull up your colonies. *To release a colony, either move yourself to a different area or else click on Relenquish button *To the right on the colony screen will show you how many Drachmas that colony contributed to you. Capturing To capture a city and make it your colony, you have to defeat the owner in battle the same way you would if you were attacking a different faction city in a different area. You first need to find a target city. To do this without wasting a whole bunch of Divinity on targets that wipe you out, you need to find your target on the "HEROS RANKING" page. Just click on that to open up the page. Find your own faction symbol and your own ranking at the very top. What you want is a target a few hundred worse in ranking than yourself. So if you are say 500th ranked, then scroll down to around 700 and find a player of the same faction as yourself that is in the same academy range. Level of the opponent is not important just his ranking and that its the same range as you. So if you are in the 40-50 range, then any player of your faction of lvl 40-50 is fine. Once you have a few targets in mind, (some may already be colonized), then go back to your area page and find their city. You just scroll through your own area (same faction as you) and click on your selected target city. You need to see if they are already colonized and it will show up as "Metropolis" on their window. If they are already colonized you can click on the colony owner and see if he's too tough to take on or not. Usually hes higher ranked than yourself so skip that player and find a different one to colonize. Managing Managing is mostly sending caravans to your colony. The great thing about this is the free drachmas you get each day from each of your colonies. Most players advertise in faction or in League channels for who wants to receive caravans but its faster to just send them to your colonies for the instant payment. Maximizing Revenues This may take a bit of time, but it will make you a lot of drachmas and you probably won't have to colonize more people for a while. Therefore, take the time and plan your conquests. :) *Look through the leagues list and identify the highest level leagues in your faction. That league will have the highest level technology, which means their members make the most money from levy. We get 10% of those levies, therefore we want colonies that are rich and active. *Locate their members in your area by looking through the entire area in every zone. You want to own (colonize) the highest level (highest levies) and lowest title players from the richest leagues. *Colonize those people and enjoy the revenue. You want active players, so don't pick on someone who is too weak and does not play much. For very strong players only This strategy will make you public enemy #1, so be sure you can actually pull this off. At the moment, I own 3 of the top players in my area from the richest league on our server, so this is not for the feint of heart.' You have been warned'. - Wiseleo on S8-HAVES. Ideally, you want to colonize someone who has max number of colonies already. They can't revolt against you without relinquishing one of their colonies. ;) *Look through your entire area and notice which players are listed as someone's Metropolis. That is your initial targets list. *Now look through that list to see which of these players belong to the richest leagues. Ignore the lower level leagues. Check which of them have maximum number of colonies already. That is your refined targets list. *Go forth and conquer! Category:Game Mechanics